


Shy

by funky_clowne



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Short, aziraphale can feel when something is loved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:54:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22151386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funky_clowne/pseuds/funky_clowne
Summary: Aziraphale notices that he feels loves more than usual. He wonders what is producing it.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 74





	Shy

Though Crowly wasnt fond of most angels, most of them being stuck up and uncaring, he could see the appeal of certain angelic qualities. He'd heard human phrases like "beautiful like an angel" and such like that and truely it was something he understood. 

Heavenly and angelic were just objective words to descrive Aziraphale, but the way humans use then described him most aptly too. He was heavenly in that being with him made Crowly feel surrounded by total euphoria and peace. Soft and comfrotable and safe. It seems like he was put on this earth just to love and be loved.

...

Aziraphale noticed that he was feeling more loved than usual lately. Ever since the two of them had lost their responsibilities and inhibitions and started filling their days with napping and drinking and talking Aziraphale realized that he was being loved. Although at first he thought it was something else that the love was coming from, perhaps humans have grown more fond of the bookshop lately or his happier mood made the people around him grow fonder of him. He hadnt realized the source until he and Crowly had been eating and drinking and talking together and at one point Aziraphale fell asleep. In his sleep, he felt a blanket of love pouring over him like he'd never felt before, and upon waking he discovered that Crowly had been awake the whole time and smiling at him. 

Upon noticing he'd woken up, Crowley abruptly got up and cleared his throat "Well Id best be off. See you tomorrow angel" And on that note left.

Now Aziraphale couldnt technically sense the source of love, he only could feel it when it was present. But Aziraphale was at times, quite clever. He couldnt help but notice what actions cause that warm feeling of being loved to grow. He noticed that, it seemed to grow when Crowly was looking at him, and seemed to stifle itself when Aziraphale looked back. Aziraphale noticed the feeling of stifled love. It was a feeljnf that made him sad. There was a kind of euphoria he felt from that unabshed, free kind of love. And Aziraphale felt that when he was sleeping next to Crowly. 

Now he new the source of all that love. And upon realizing this he sat and thought in awe at how much it was. It was enough love to make Aziraphale feel a constant, sleepy happiness whenever he felt it. 

He wanted to let Crowly know that it was okay. That he didnt need to hide it.


End file.
